


Stopover Negotiation

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Tim hates when he has missions like these. They need information and he can't get it but Kon- What exactly is he going to have to do for this information?
Kudos: 7





	Stopover Negotiation

Tim always got the crappy assignments. It was things like this that made him want to hand back the leadership back to Cassie because if Cassie was the one with the leash some of them might actually behave and there would be less chaos. He couldn’t help that Bruce’s bad reputation made everyone act antsy.

The amount of times he had to stop people from going off half cocked. The amount of times he had to beg people to think for once. Please just think and listen to Tim and follow his plans. Now they were knee deep in something above their paygrade and they couldn’t get a hold of the league or any of the data bases.

Tim was annoyed but on top of that he was pissed off. This would have never happened if he had been working around them in the shadows. The moment he stepped into the light stuff always happened. He was just sick of it. He was tired of it and them.

When everyone had been in the smaller teams everything had worked out perfectly. He had been with Bart or Kon and honestly Tim preferred running around with them than whatever he was trying to do with the rest of these green fools.

He had no idea what their mentors taught them but he was trained by Bruce. Tim had standards and he had protocol. How was it that Kon who barely had a mentor and Bart who had crossed time and had mostly been on his own worked better than these people who were being spoon fed everything? These idiots wouldn’t survive Bruce on his kindest. How exactly was he supposed to keep them alive.

Tim pinched the base of his nose before he sighed. Then he sighed again and reached for his communicator. He had tried Dick he had reached out to Jason and even gone low enough to Robin and his crew. Nothing back they were stranded when it came to information.

Tim knew that when they got back they would be filled in but there were certain things they needed right now and he had no clue just how the hell he was supposed to get them. They were in Europe and that was not a bad place to be but their information and their allies were limited.

And he had to get these idiots home? Tim was two minutes away from asking Kon to fly to the league and see exactly what was going on up there that he couldn’t get any messages through or use the database. It was just that Kon was only now developing his abilities so he could fight in space… so should he even?”

“Red Robin?” Aqualad jolted Tim from furthering mutilating himself and he looked around the team again. Some looked sorry and that was good. They should be sorry as far as he was concerned. They had messed things up for all of them. The rest of them were a cross between suspicion and hopelessness. Cassie should be in charge, seriously.

“Uh Red.” Kon said softly as he leaned over Tim. “Lend me your phone really quick okay?” Tim was thankful but at the same time he winced inside because he knew that this would only dim Kon’s status inside the team. He wasn’t blind. He knew what people thought about Kon. Especially now that he was Conner Luthor when not fighting with the team.

“Kon.” He handed his phone over even as his stomach twisted in sympathy. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to get through with Lex or if he’ll be able to help us here. He’s U.S based especially now that he’s running.”

“Not calling Lex.” Kon murmured as he typed a long string of numbers. His face settled into a blank expression before he began to speak. “It’s me. I need a favour.” Tim couldn’t hear just who was on the other line. “Call it what you want then, a deal a favour. The fact is that right now I need you. That’s why I called. Are you going to turn me away?”

Tim hissed at the fluent swearing that he was able to catch from the phone. It died down as Kon gave a small sigh. He could pick out through the garble a bit of an accent but-

“What do you want for it? I just need some information that you could go outside and get from one your men.” Kon frowned. “Are you serious? Ask for something that won’t make Lex show up and kill you.” He hissed. “Three months is too long. Lex would kill you be reasonable.” A pause before he rolled his eyes. “And a week is too short then? You’re something else. A month. No leaving no interference. You have my word.” Kon’s green gaze flicked to Tim and he smiled. “I’ll arrange it when I get back.”

“It worked?” Bart murmured before Kon held up a hand.

“Co-ordinates. Hold on.” Kon turned to Tim before he gave a small nod. Tim nodded back before Kon rattled off a long list of numbers. Then he switched to locations, guard patterns and security measures. “Perfect.” Kon said softly. “A month… I’ll make sure Lex doesn’t turn up to kill you.”

“You do that.” The man’s voice that Tim heard made him blink before Kon hung up and handed Tim back the phone. He did not even bother to try and delete the number he called.

“We should get going.” Kon sighed before he stretched. “That information wasn’t free and it’s accurate for right now. Who knows what things will be like in a few hours.”

“I’ll come up with a plan so for now the rest of us.” Tim looked over his shoulder before he paused. He gave Kon a long look before he lowered his voice. “Who was that?” Behind them the team spoke in low whispers but Tim ignored all that. “Doesn’t sound like one your friends.” Because he had met quite a few of them.

“We used to be friends but I broke it off. I can’t be with that sort of thing. I can’t stay.” Kon’s eyes were hollow for a few seconds before he forced a smile. “But he still cares and so do I. I just can’t stay… so when he can he tries to make me. Remind me what it was like. What I could have but… his hands are still soaked in blood. New blood gets added every single day.” He looked away before he sighed. “If I could forget I would never leave but I can’t forget so I leave. Every single time.”


End file.
